Conventionally, the mattress has a structure wherein multiple coiled springs are fixed on the metal frames to both upper and lower sides, and sheeting materials are laid over it, then enclosing the entire body with a covering cloth.
This kind of mattress contains metal frames and multitude of coiled springs, which makes it very heavy and inconvenient to handle. Moreover, coiled springs and metal frames generates rust and gives breakages and damages to the sheeting and covering cloth, often causing a short life of the mattress and bad influence to the comfortableness in the use of the mattress.
Furthermore, in this kind of mattress too much emphasis is placed only to sustaining user's body stably, and attention is barely paid to promoting the users' health.
The present invention avoids using metal components, and by employing rigid foam as the core material and by piling surface layer materials consisting of cushioning materials over the core material, it renders to make the mattress light in weight and long in life, besides improving comfortableness in use of this mattress.